Hidden Underneath
by trusuprise
Summary: "You belong to me, my pet."


Hidden Underneath  
By: Trusuprise

Author's Note: I originally wrote this years ago as a Live Journal fic prompt: binds, blindfolds, and the term, "You belong to me, my pet". The setting I placed it in could be any of the Sailor Moon universes, but I'd personally place it in the PGSM-realm. This story could stand alone, or could be loosely tied into my completed fic: "Through Their Eyes". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

* * *

"You can't handle it, can you?"

The arrow that Rei has loosed misses its target by five feet and it buries itself in the wall of the weapons room. Her entire body tenses in response to her commander's intrusion, but she refuses to turn around and make eye contact.

"I'm warning you, Minako-"

"Your threats are empty, Reiko."

One hand still on the feathered end of an arrow, Rei holds her bow horizontal to her body and spins to glare at her commander.

Minako walks the perimeter of the room slowly, her gaze casually inspecting a pair of scimitars that are mounted to the wall, her fingers trailing over a set of rough, jute ropes that hang next to the swords.

"What do you want." Rei keeps her commander in her sights, turning her body as Minako drifts aimlessly.

Finally, the Venusian turns to her with a cold glare that brooks no argument. "You know what I want."

Rei arches an eyebrow. "Then this isn't about yesterday's training session?"

Minako offers a cool smirk. "Do I look like I'm here about training?"

It had been the first thing Rei had noticed when she'd laid eyes on Minako; on that scant, black and gold dress that barely keeps her within the bounds of decency. Rei remembers this dress; she'd gone to the Venusian market place with her commander that day. She's taken this dress off of Minako's body before. But now, given the opportunity, she allows her eyes to freely roam across her commander's body.

"No." Rei replies curtly. "You look like you're trying to sell yourself in the Jovian sex market."

Minako's eyes narrow dangerously. "I should have you reprimanded for such insinuations against your commander."

"You bring it on yourself."

"You're always so quick to place blame on others!"

"You never think you're part of the problem!"

Their bitter argument is belied by the fact that they are moving closer to one another. Somewhere along the line, Rei drops her bow and arrow, abandoning them to the sandy floor of the weapons room. Their expressions are still angry scowls and pinched frowns, but then they're touching one another.

Minako's hands link around Rei's neck, her fingernails raking along Rei's scalp and through her long, raven hair. Rei puts her arms around Minako's waist, and soon, her touch descends; to the small of Minako's back, to the gentle curve of her ass.

They fight like this far too often, and the lines of their relationship - or lack thereof - have been thoroughly blurred and distorted and neither of them knows anymore if their anger is only a cover for what lies hidden underneath.

Minako's hands slide around to the slightly parted collar of Rei's stark white robes. The traditional Martian attire suits her, but Minako seems more concerned with what's under it. She pulls, finding nothing beneath the stiff white fabric as the two halves part, and she drags her nails over Rei's collarbone and the rise of her breast.

The action draws goosebumps along Rei's skin and she shivers. Minako smirks at her victory, at the vulnerability she's created in the stoic warrior, and Rei responds tenfold.

Suddenly, the Martian's mouth is pressed against Minako's. Her fingers are twisted in Minako's hair, undoing the intricate updo that she has never cared for; much preferring the Venusian's hair down around her shoulders. Minako doesn't so much as wince at Rei's harsh movements, and only teases Rei's bottom lip with her teeth when Rei becomes too absorbed in releasing her hair that she eases her assault on Minako's mouth.

They struggle for dominance as they always do; their feet dancing across the sandy arena – Minako in strappy sandals and Rei completely barefoot. Along the way, clothes start to fall. Rei's red hakama are left in a heap in the sand, and though Minako doesn't have much to shed, the gauzy shawl that had been around her shoulders has joined them.

Rei is pawing at Minako's ass, drawing the Venusian closer as Minako slides along Rei's thigh with a quiet moan. Rei pushes Minako against the wall none too gently and pries the scant dress away from her shoulders, pushing the fabric down to her waist. She dips her head low, squeezing one of Minako's breasts with the entirety of her hand and taking the other in her mouth.

She's still moving too slow for Minako.

"Come on," Minako groans, and she pushes her hips against Rei's. "Sometimes, you fuck like a _girl_."

A red-hot flare of anger burns through Rei and the backlash against those words is so great that she nearly becomes Mars in her fury. It was a primal insult, one that hit her where it hurts, and without thinking, she grabs at something pinned to the wall that her subconscious must have known was there.

She doesn't question the length of heavy, jute rope in her hands, but she knows exactly what to do with it. She snatches Minako's small wrists in one hand and wraps the rope around them three times.

Rei makes the mistake of looking up then, and Minako's provocative smirk serves to derail her. The fury she felt drains from her, and she realizes too late that she's shown her weakness to the one woman most likely to exploit it.

"What?" Minako growls. "Afraid I won't like this? Afraid I've never done something like this before? That I've never done something just like this with someone who isn't _you_?"

Rei suddenly cinches the jute, snapping it tight and drawing Minako's wrists together at waist level. Minako has broken the last straw, has triggered too many memories that Rei has tried not to dwell on.

"Does it bother you, _Reiko?_" The fact that Minako has been bound does not seem to affect her, and she has only become more antagonistic. "Does it bother you that I spend so much time with Zoi-"

_This_ was the heart of the matter. _This_ is what has brought Minako to her.

Rei slams Minako back against the wall in a sudden rush. "Shut up!" She can't take Minako's mocking gaze anymore, and what's more is that she can see anticipation in her commander's dark eyes.

Rei barely thinks of what she's doing, and before she can fully understand her own plan, she's torn a strip of fabric from the bottom of her robe. With one hand on each side of the stiff material, she brings it up towards Minako's face, and never once does the Venusian's cool smirk falter.

She doesn't waste time wondering, and places the white strip over Minako's eyes. With a degree of gentleness she hasn't yet displayed, Rei ties the ends at the back of Minako's head.

Seeing Minako submit to the blindfold; her commander's body motionless and her head tipped up just slightly, Rei realizes that she's aroused beyond the limits of her own imagination, and she has to fight the urge not to come when Minako gets tired of waiting and presses her bound hands against her crotch.

This is when Rei's Martian tendencies kick into overdrive; a combination of seeing her not-so-reluctant lover bound, blindfolded, and completely at her mercy. Minako's lower lip trembles just slightly. She wants it bad and Rei can't wait to give it to her. The most powerful woman she knows is willingly ceding control into her hands, and Rei realizes that she is in command.

She can call the shots now, and she doesn't know if she'll ever want to relinquish that control.

Rei grabs Minako's bound wrists and pushes them above her commander's head. One hand pins Minako's wrists to the wall while the other slides down to Minako's thighs. She only has one free hand to pull the hem of Minako's dress over her hips, but she doesn't seem to have much of a problem accomplishing the task. Rei is unsurprised to find that Minako is not wearing any panties.

Minako sucks in a needy breath as Rei pushes two fingers up and into her and then presses her body close to Minako's, pinning her tightly against the wall and pushing her tongue into Minako's mouth.

Rei growls at how wet Minako is. Minako seems to sense that Rei might have words about it, and she struggles against the tight hold on her wrists above her head, leaning forward and silencing Rei's lips before she can get the chance to comment.

Rei lets it go. She's got more important things to do. She increases her pace, and it's easy because she meets no resistance. She uses her thumb, moving it in fast, but gentle circles against Minako's clit, just the way she knows Minako likes it, and her commander's head tips back against the wall, her lips slightly parted. Rei can't see Minako's eyes for the blindfold.

That's fine by her. She uses the opportunity to ravish Minako's neck; bared and waiting and tempting her. Her teeth graze along the hollow under Minako's jaw, and she bites down on the skin of her collarbone in a place she knows from experience won't show when Venus wears her fuku. If Minako's planning to get back into that dress, however, the marks she leaves could be a problem.

She doesn't care.

Minako is bucking her hips to the rhythm of her hand and Rei is meeting her on the upstroke, filling her as best she can. She can feel Minako tightening around her fingers. They've barely been at it for three minutes, but it's apparent just how worked up her commander is, and Rei knows that she's close to pushing Minako over the edge.

She pauses on the next upstroke and pushes her body tightly against Minako, holding her body to the wall to still Minako's bucking.

Minako's already on the tips of her toes, but she tries to gain leverage and pushes her hips against Rei's hand. "What are you waiting for?" There is a distinct pleading quality to her voice. She tries to rub herself against Rei's palm trapped between her legs, but Rei is not allowing her to move.

"I want you to beg me for it." Rei's voice is strained and husky, as though having paused was equally hard on her.

"I will not-"

"You _will_." Rei insists. She withdraws her fingers almost completely, and then pushes them back into her slowly. Minako gasps and arches her back, pushing her breasts into the exposed skin revealed by Rei's parted robes. When Rei pulls her hand away completely, sliding her wet fingers between the heated skin of their stomachs, Minako nearly whimpers.

"Tell me who you belong to." Rei's voice is soft; so soft that she almost doesn't recognize it as her own. She feels that she can smile so softly only because she knows that Minako can't see the vulnerable expression she's displaying.

"Reiko," Minako's brows knit beneath the blindfold. She leans her face towards the gentle touch of Rei's hand against her cheek, the hand that had been inside her; she can feel her wetness on Rei's fingers, she can smell the scent she knows as her own.

"_Tell me who you belong to." _Rei repeats herself, soft and urgent.

Minako's lips are slightly parted, her breath still coming in short, needy pants.

Rei is tired of waiting. She supplies the appropriate answer while applying the gentle pressure of her thumb against Minako's lower lip. "You belong to _me_, my pet."

Minako whimpers. She tries to lean forward, but Rei's hand is already gone.

Rei buckles her knees. She's released her hold on Minako's wrists and now her hands are everywhere, following the hot trail her lips are making as she descends. She nips at the soft skin between Minako's breasts while her hands roughly assault them. She traces her tongue and lips over Minako's stomach, pulling Minako's waist towards her mouth with greedy hands. Finally, Rei is on her knees in the sand, kneeling before her commander, her hands squeezing Minako's ass and her breath panting softly against Minako's center. She shrugs out of the white robe she's wearing; it'll only get in her way.

"Rei-"

Minako's voice, desperate and filled with need is her trigger. Rei takes the prize that waits for her, and the moment her tongue darts past her lips, Minako's leg is up and over Rei's shoulder, granting her easier access.

Minako arches her back at the feel of Rei's tongue where her fingers had just been, it's warmth drawing small circles around her clit. Her head tips back against the wall, and she begins to move her hips to the rhythm of Rei's mouth.

Rei knows that her commander wants it now, but she's holding back and making Minako wait until she's ready to give it to her. She can feel Minako's fingers twitching against the back of her head; held in their bonds behind Rei's head, Minako's fingers are trying to grab her hair.

"Rei… _please_."

Rei is tempted to withhold Minako's pleasure, but decides that her commander is entirely too desperate, and she knows just the thing that will tip Minako over the edge in a matter of moments.

Balancing Minako's weight between her shoulder and only one hand proves more difficult than Rei expects, but she finds a way to make it work. She increases the pace that her methodical tongue has set, and with her free hand, she runs her fingers along Minako's wetness.

Minako mumbles incoherently, and when she tugs at Rei's hair, Rei pushes three fingers inside of her, timing their thrusts to match her tongue.

"Rei… harder,"

The Martian complies with the breathless request, and as Rei has expected, Minako is ready to fall over the edge.

Minako begins to call Rei's name softly and repeatedly like a mantra. Rei loves the way her name sounds on Minako's lips, and the moment Minako's breath catches in her throat, Rei closes her lips around Minako's clit and thrusts her fingers inside of her as deeply as she can, until the heel of her palm is slapping against Minako's entrance.

Minako rides the wave of her orgasm longer than Rei has ever known her to be capable of. Rei has accomplished her objective and she steals a greedy glance at Minako in her last moments of ecstasy; the Venusian's back is arched, her nipples erect, her head tilted up and pressed against the wall.

Rei wants hers now. She's far beyond the realm of hot and bothered, but she easily catches Minako as what little strength she has left melts away with the last throes of her orgasm. Rei cradles her commander close to her. Minako is dependant on her care, for she can't see beyond the blindfold that obscures her vision.

She waits for Minako's breathing to slow and then she pulls the blindfold away from her face. Rei is pleased with the proof of her handiwork; at the sated eyes and small smile that Minako boasts.

They say nothing for awhile. These stretches of time where they stare at each other silently, each of them keeping some great secret from the other, are becoming more and more frequent, but neither of them seem willing to cross that unspoken boundary.

Finally, Minako smiles a mischievous and lop-sided smirk and she gestures to her bound hands.

"Care to untie me now?"

Rei is pensive, as though she's considering whether or not she should.

Minako arches an eyebrow. "I can't very well do much for _you_ if don't untie me. Reiko?"

Minako's brow furrows, and she can do nothing else but offer a perplexed expression as Rei repositions her. She's still cradled against Rei's chest, but now she's being lowered to the ground, and finally, she is rested on her back, on top of Rei's robe that is spread atop the soft sand.

Rei smirks as she draws Minako's bound hands back over her head, and she finds all the encouragement she needs in Minako's suddenly understanding and anticipatory gaze. Rei decides her needs can wait, and that for a moment, as her body slides on top of Minako's, this new game is equally enjoyable and worth repeating immediately.


End file.
